


Caugut  you

by Erdongdongdongdong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdongdongdongdong/pseuds/Erdongdongdongdong
Summary: ⭕原著向
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Caugut  you

**Author's Note:**

> ⭕原著向

世上许多重要的转折是在意想不到时发生的，这是否意味着人对事物发展的进程无能为力？

史蒂夫·罗杰斯从地上又一次爬起来，他拿起了身旁垃圾桶上的桶盖，对着那个小混混说自己可以这么做一天。那个小混混朝着自己踢来，他甚至可以料想到他会以什么样的姿势倒地。

可是没有，他听到了熟悉的声音。

“嘿！别恃强凌弱！”

哦天哪，还能是谁呢？这一听就是自己的好兄弟巴基，他连忙擦了擦嘴角的血，好让自己看上去其实也并不是那么狼狈。他抬起头。看着好友一步步朝着自己走来，今天他穿的是一身军装，逆着光朝着自己走开实在是太帅了，这样子好的巴基，不应该和自己这种瘦巴巴、参军永远都在被拒绝的人一路。

“你得到你的命令了？我应该也去的”，他知道巴基一定会去的，每个男孩都向往着保家卫国，纵使前方道路一片黑暗甚至不知道明天的自己是生是死也在所不辞。而他想站在巴基身边，仅此而已。

“好啦好啦，别难过啦，我带你去换身衣服！”巴基勾住史蒂夫的肩朝着巷子外走去，史蒂夫突然觉得自己看到了光。那种，给人以希望想要像石缝里的小草一样顽强活下去的光。

“怎么了？为什么要换衣服？”他强忍着腹部的疼痛跟上巴基的步伐。

“Come on史蒂薇，这是我在布鲁克林的最后一晚，我给我们安排了一个约会。这次的姑娘保证你会喜欢哒！”

“我们去哪？”

“去未来！”

史蒂夫发疯一般地在九头蛇基地里寻找巴基的身影，支撑他到这的才不是什么四倍血清，只是怀着巴基一定没有死的信念而已。他把被俘获的战俘都救了出来，然后得知了巴基被到处拉出去的消息。

巴基，巴基，巴基，史蒂夫在心里一遍又一遍念着这个名字，求求你，一定不要有事。我知道你肯定会抱怨我没有听你的话好好待在布鲁克林，可是我在布鲁克林保护不了你。不过现在，你看！我注射了血清，他们治好了我身上所有的毛病，我现在变得又高又壮，你不用再担心我的身体啦。只不过，你慢点走，等我来找到你，我一定可以找到你的，你等等我，好不好？

感谢上帝，他真的看到了巴基，他意识不清醒地念叨着什么东西，好在四倍血清的作用让史蒂夫听的一清二楚。他说，“布鲁克林”，说着“史蒂薇”，“说着“妈妈，贝琪”还有“苹果派”。又是一声巨响，史蒂夫意识到这个基地马上就坚持不住了，“嘿，巴克，巴克？我来了，你的史蒂薇来了。”

那个人转过头来看着自己，“史蒂薇？史蒂夫？”他笑起来，看的史蒂夫也笑了起来，他扶着巴基朝外面走去。

“我以为……你会小一点？你是怎么回事？”

“我加入了军队，他们给我注射了血清，我现在已经可以保护你了巴克！”

“……疼吗？”巴基皱着眉头看着自己，仿佛自己还是那个瘦瘦矮矮的小个子，他告诉巴基，疼，特别疼，可是所有人只关注实验成功了，没有人问过我疼不疼。那一瞬间一个大胆的想法出现在了史蒂夫的脑子里，他想亲吻巴基，现在，立刻，马上的那种。

“只是一点点。”他笑道，然后扶着巴基继续朝着出口走去。

“巴克？”史蒂夫掀开帐篷，“你怎么这么早就回来了？我以为……你和那些女士聊的很开心？”史蒂夫强压下自己看到巴基被一群女士围着的不爽，无论巴基在哪里都是很耀眼的，这毋庸置疑。等他走进些就看见了好友脚旁一瓶瓶空掉的酒，他忍不住皱起了眉，“你怎么喝了这么多酒？是因为开心？”因为那些女士围绕在你的身旁而开心地喝了……五瓶酒？？？

巴基一声不吭地站起来然后勾住他的脖子，“史蒂薇……你现在变得好高，变得好厉害啊”，当我看到那些女孩望向你的眼神，尤其是卡特特工看着你的样子，该死的我不是嫉妒你现在更能博得姑娘们的关注，而是我在想以后你的好就不止只有我一个人知晓了。

史蒂夫笑着搂住他的腰，“是啊，我现在变得很厉害，我是美国队长了，我可以保护你了巴基哥哥，我可以保护巴恩斯夫人，保护贝琪，可以和你一起保护我们的布鲁克林。巴克……巴克？！你怎么哭了？”他慌乱地去擦拭巴基不停流下来的眼泪。

“可是你以后再也不会需要我了……”巴基小声地说，然后一种视死如归地样子吻向史蒂夫。史蒂夫的嘴唇是软的，还有他最喜欢的朗姆酒的味道，他想着，史蒂夫反应过来后会推开他的，他又不是什么娇艳欲滴的姑娘，他是个男的，还是史蒂薇一辈子的好兄弟。

可是不知不觉被好兄弟带到床上并且你惊奇地发现你们都硬了。“史蒂夫？”巴基半眯着眼看史蒂夫，那个人撑起自己的身子站起来把衣服脱得一干二净，等巴基回过神来的时候史蒂夫已经光溜溜地现在已经面前，他忍不住顺着史蒂夫的脸一直往下看，看到史蒂夫的胸肌，腹肌，还有……艹，难不成那个血清实验还可以让那里也变大吗？勇敢点巴基·巴恩斯，这可是你先点起来的火。

他低下头去含住史蒂夫的巨物，太大了，他甚至不能全部含进去，他用一只手来回抚慰着没有被自己照顾到的地方。他是第一次做这种事，让他忍不住想要看看史蒂薇的反应，他抬头，看着自己的金发小混蛋昂着脸，憋得通红，史蒂夫感觉到了自己的视线然后低下来和自己对视。“抱歉巴克，我忍不住了。”

什么忍不住了？巴基醉酒的脑子里一片混乱，还没来得及反应就已经被史蒂夫抱着翻了个身然后裤子被直接退到了膝盖处。艹，这进度显然有些太快了，纵然醉着巴基也知道他们两个人中史蒂夫是清醒的。带着朗姆酒的手指伸进了自己的后穴，“史蒂薇……”，巴基伸出手捏住史蒂夫的两臂，那里的肌肉令自己嫉妒。

“怎么了，巴克？”史蒂夫低下头来和自己抵着额头，“我只是……想要确认，你是清醒的，对吗？”对于接下来的事情，醒来以后你绝对不会后悔，是吗？你不会……醒来后一脸愧疚地对我说，‘对不起，巴克，我们把这件事情忘掉好吗？当做一切都没有发生过，还做一对好兄弟好吗？’支撑着身子的人皱了皱眉，“你在想什么呢巴基，我喝不醉的，我很清醒，我爱你，我想和你做爱。”史蒂夫的手摸上了自己的脸，“把你交给我，好不好，巴克？”

他微微点了点头，然后史蒂夫笑的就像大金毛一样蹭了蹭自己的鼻子，然后扶着自己的硬物慢慢进入，太大了，太撑了。巴基咬着嘴唇看着结合的地方。那么大的东西怎么可能全部进来呢，怕不是会把自己给撑坏了。他看着史蒂夫的东西一寸又一寸地进入进入自己的体内，惊讶自己真的把史蒂夫全部含住了。

“巴克？我可以动一动吗？”酒精延缓了巴基的痛觉，他点了点头，然后顺从地把腿打得更开。史蒂夫开心地抓住自己的两腿上的白肉然后就开始猛烈地顶弄。“啊……哈，史蒂薇，你慢点……”慢不下来的，巴基，你不知道你这样子有多美。史蒂夫拿手捏住巴基的下巴，然后亲吻被巴基咬的充血的嘴唇。这太犯规了，再继续听巴基叫下去，他恐怕很难保证今晚只做一次这个约定可以实现。

自由的代价一向都是高昂的。  
他一觉醒来，战争结束，故人不再……还有巴基，弗瑞告诉他他沉睡了七十年。七十年，他做了好多个梦。

他梦见小时候第一次和巴基相遇，两个孩子疯玩了一天忘记时间，直到落日的太阳催促着他们赶紧回家。“明天见史蒂薇”，巴基在他额头上轻轻一吻，他整个人脑袋快要冒烟，走回了家。这一天没有什么孩子来欺负他，他回去告诉萨拉，今天他结交了一个好朋友。萨拉也在他的额头上留下一吻。

他梦见巴基第一次和他出去写生，明明说好了是撑着脑袋坐在草地上不动的，结果巴基睡着了，他也没有去打扰巴基，而是放下画笔一步步走进，看着好友的手轻轻握了上去。

他梦见巴基和他一起出任务，一个炮弹朝着巴基那边的时候他立马抱着巴基滚向一边。“嘿我的小英雄，我没事，真的。”梦里的巴基语气好温柔，他忍不住直接亲了上去，虽然自己一脸灰很狼狈，咆哮突击队的成员在一旁起哄。

……

他梦见他们打了胜仗回到了布鲁克林，“哦史蒂薇，你倒是表现得开心点呀，我们马上就可以到家了！”巴基顶了一下他的手臂。“我已经迫不及待地想要见到妈妈和贝琪了！希望到家了可以吃上热乎乎的苹果派，我要吃好多好多个！”是啊，多美好啊，你守着巴恩斯夫人和贝琪，我守着你们。

……

“史蒂夫……”，史蒂夫诧异地回头，看着自己身旁的巴基，再次看向刚刚的地方的时候，勾着自己肩膀向着火车走去的一行人都不见了，自己和眼前的这个巴基处在一片黑暗之中。“巴克？”

“是我，史蒂夫。”巴基单手抚上他的脸，用比自己幻想过还要温柔十倍的眼神看着自己，“史蒂夫，你该醒来了。”

“什么？什么醒来？我现在很清醒”，他强行压住心里的慌乱，不愿意去看巴基的眼睛。

“不，史蒂夫”，巴基强行让他和自己对视，“这一切都是你做的梦，你该醒来了，这个世界需要你。”史蒂夫一下子抱住了眼前的巴基，“不，我不想醒来巴克，我把你弄丢了，对不起巴基，我把你弄丢了……我不想醒过来，我不想……”他抱着巴基，半点都没有美国队长严肃的模样，哭的像个弄丢了心爱玩具的孩子。

对不起，巴基，我把你弄丢了，我把你……老天啊那天那么冷，可我却把你弄丢了，对不起，我……“停止你的愧疚史蒂夫·罗杰斯！我心里的史蒂夫不是这样子的，你得走了队长，这个世界还需要你。世上许多重要的转折是在意想不到时发生的，但这不意味着人对事物发展的进程无能为力。我相信你会找到我的，史蒂夫，我等着你。”

“那你在哪？我在哪才能找到你？”史蒂夫抓住巴基的手，连那只手也开始渐渐变得透明。“求你，别离开我……”

“我不会离开你的史蒂夫，我们会再次相遇的。”

史蒂夫不知道什么时候会和巴基再次相逢。他加入了神盾局，训练，执行任务，回职工宿舍，这是他每天做的事情。娜塔莎跟他说，“你知道吗Cap，我觉得你急需开始一段新的恋情，去享受生活，现在的科技这么发达，这个世界远比你想象的还要精彩。”

享受……生活吗？他想的生活场景里都有巴基，可是那个人现在已经不在了，叫他如何去享受生活呢？

史蒂夫没有想到娜塔莎口中的冬日战士这么厉害，他有一条金属手臂，力量可以和自己抗衡。他几乎快要招架不住，然后他抓住了冬日战士的面具给了他一个过肩摔。

面具掉落了。

史蒂夫愣住了，“巴基？”这一次我抓住你了。

世上许多重要的转折是在意想不到时发生的，世界再一次拥抱了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。


End file.
